


Lost in the Dark

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Forgotten [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Not all tales have a happy ending. His most definitely didn't.....Or did it?





	Lost in the Dark

He felt his life being squeezed out of him. He felt his life leave him. Two young boys tried to save him, but he already knew it was in vain. He chanced one last look at his best friend's son, and guilt ate at his insides. Gingerly, he reached up to brush the younger boy's cheek. And this time, he didn't move back in revulsion. He didn't push him away.

And he was grateful for that.

"Hurry." he uttered "There is no time. The others will realize I am not coming back and they will come down themselves. And tell....tell Moony.....that I am sorry....."

"I will....." the younger man promised 

"Good......." he uttered "I am going to meet them now.....The people whose deaths I am responsible for....."

And after that, he fell down, dead, still staring at his best friend's son.

-x-

He was staring at them now, just as he imagined would be the case.

"You're late." Lily spoke to him in a warm tone

"Yeah, we have much to do." James clapped him onto the shoulder

He smiled thinly, glad that they, at least, had forgiven him.

"I am sorry....." he whispered

"You don't have to be sorry." Lily frowned

"It was thanks to you that we were able to win the war." James said "If you didn't do what you did, it would have been impossible for us to win."

He saw the truth in those words.

"I never really thought about it in that way." he admitted

Then he shifted his attention to the other two occupants of the room, both of whom were staring at him with their arms crossed.

"You killed me." the younger of the two breathed "I was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time and you killed me."

And he couldn't deny it. The very words echoed in his head.

_Kill the spare. Kill the spare. Kill the spare._

"I am sorry." he whispered, unable to look his victim in the eye

"We've long gotten past that point, didn't we?" the older person moved forward "You murdered yet another innocent person to save your own skin."

"That is enough." James interrupted "I think we should go back to what we used to be."

Lily and the young boy faded from sight, and it was only the three of them.

James grasped both of their hands in his

"To the rebirth of Marauders!" he announced jubilantly

And he couldn't help but manage a small smile.

He was indeed forgiven.

"To the rebirth of Marauders." he whispered quietly


End file.
